the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodshed
"Sagepaw, you can't just let go!" "I have to, you don't understand my pain." "I don't, but at least don't just leave!" "I can't stay in a time like this..." Blurb Sagepaw is a part of this fighting Clan that doesn't care who they're fighting. They just fight. When faced with a choice of life and death, Sagepaw accidentally kills someone she loved. Broken and distressed, she leaves... She's alone and scared, but she knows she can't live in a world like this. Prologue From ashen places Rises a group of cats Who were harsh and fierce Hunting for rats "You little scums." Snarled Smokestar. "AshClan may be falling now, but one day we'll be back for now, and you won't win that battle." Lionstar laughed coldly. "There won't be a day for you to return. Nobody will escape our grasp, every cat shall be trained to focus on fighting back enemies. We won't give you another chance, Smokestar. Today is your last day here." The AshClan leader glowered at Lionstar. "You won't get away with this, Lionstar. Someone will come through and help us. Nobody, not even a Clan like you can last forever. Everything withers away after awhile." "But we will last longer than you do." Lionstar snarled back. "From this day on, FogClan shall rule this forest, this area. AshClan will be no more." "You'll regret this, Lionstar." ~_~ "Sagekit?" The brown kitten looked up from her fighting moves. "Yes, Ashheart? Is there something you need from me?" "No, but Lionstar wants you outside, it's your apprentice ceremony today, you'll get to really use those battle moves you've been learning." Her mother mewed proudly. Lionstar was outside, ready for her. "Sagekit, are your ready to become an apprentice?" His golden eyes bore into hers. "I am." She mewed boldly, ready. "Step forward then." "From this moment on, until you receive your FogClan name, you shall be known as Sagepaw. Starlight, you are a hardworking she-cat, I trust that you will train and teach Sagepaw well." The pale she-cat dipped her head to Lionstar. "Sagepaw, I trust that you know the rules for training. Any sign of weakness would result in your imprisonment. Remember that." The brown she-cat nodded, knowing she couldn't fail, not in a moment like this. Starlight led her off to the side, and she stared up at her mentor. "When do we start." "Now." "Sounds good." Sagepaw purred. "I'm ready." Chapter One "Sagepaw, I told you to stop daydreaming." Starlight growled drily. "Do I have to remind you the terms of becoming a FogClan warrior?" "No, Starlight." I muttered, bowing my head. "Good, then follow me, and for the last time, do not start daydreaming because I will report you to Lionstar and he will put you into a Trial Test to see if you're even worth training." Starlight's voice was harsh and uncaring. I flinched away. "Of course." Starlight led the way. "AshClan was driven out a long time ago, but they still roam about near our territory. We drive them off away from our territory to make sure they understand we've claimed it. This means if you see one AshClan cat on our territory or near our territory, you are to drive them off immediately. Any infractions to this rule will result in punishment." Biting my lip, I nodded. "Yes, Starlight." "Good, there's one now. Why don't you show me some of those fighting moves you've been learning as a kit?" Starlight hissed. "Take him down." I raced off, screeching at the AshClan tom. He stared back, alarmed, but I was captivated by his stare. His golden eyes seemed to draw me in, but I couldn't show my weakness to him. He held my gaze for a bit longer, but I heard Starlight yowling. "Sagepaw! Don't stop, are you trying to prove that you're not a FogClan cat?" The tom turned and darted away, with Sagepaw hard in pursuit. "Get off FogClan territory and stay off!" She yowled after him. He didn't look back when he ran off, but she felt a bit guilty with chasing innocent cats off. "Hey Sagepaw, Starlight!" Called out a pair of FogClan cats. I turned around to see that Blackpaw and his mentor Stonefur were padding up behind us. Blackpaw gave me a tentative smile, and I returned it back to him. He was a kind tom, and he was always willing to give me advice and such. Stonefur weaved around Starlight, who was looking happy and obliged to Stonefur. Love was an open thing in FogClan, and you were allowed to show your emotions whenever and wherever you wanted. Blackpaw scooted closer. "You look troubled, Sagepaw." "Well we just chased off an AshClan cat, I don't see why I should be." I mewed. "It's sad how they think this is their territory." Blackpaw nodded. "They should know that by now. I mean we've been ruling this area for over six moons!" I nodded in agreement. "I can't wait until we can actually drive them off for real, then we won't have to deal with them anymore, and this forest would be ours!" Blackpaw laughed. "I enjoy watching them sulking from a distance. It's as if they think they have a chance to take this forest back." "As if!" Starlight glanced over at us. "Blackpaw, why don't you take Sagepaw hunting? Let Stonefur and I have a moment." Blackpaw nodded. "Of course, Starlight." He dragged me off and mewed. "I wonder if Starlight and Stonefur will become mates. They always act like lovers, but they never really announced it yet." "I don't know." I mewed. "Did you here that Robinflight is having kits?" "She is?" "Yeah." I purred. "She's moving into the Nursery soon. I wonder how cute the kits will be." Blackpaw snorted in disapproval. "We're apprentices, not queens. We shouldn't worry about the kits, our main priority is to train and become the best FogClan warrior we can be. I don't want to end up like Tigerpaw or Hawkpaw." His eyes darkened at the name Hawkpaw. I shrugged. "That's true, I heard Hawkpaw's Trial is tomorrow." Blackpaw stiffened. "It is? That's terrible, Hawkpaw had so much in him to become a FogClan warrior, but he accidentally messed up in his first assessment. I wish that Lionstar would give him another chance." "Yeah, but sadly a mess up is too much to take." "Yeah..." ~_~ "Let all of FogClan gather around the HighRock immediately. Today is Hawkpaw's Trial. He had failed to complete a simple training session, and was condemned to a further Trial notice. Today, we, as a Clan, shall decide his fate." Hawkpaw was dragged into the middle, his thin frame slik with sweat. He looked frail and weak, nothing like a FogClan cat should look like. "He may look weak today, but does this mean that he can prove himself? Should we give him one more chance? Everyone who believes he should be killed stand on my right. Everyone who believes he should have a second chance move to my left." Immediately, Blackpaw snaked away to Lionstar's left. I pondered for a moment. Anyone who can't prove themselves should just leave. I darted over to the right, gulping as I saw Blackpaw's glare and look of disgust. In the end, there were more on the right then on the left. "It has been decided! Hawkpaw shall be killed today, under the wary glances of the stars. Everyone, please gather around to watch." I stood where I was, my eyes glued to the scene. Hawkpaw wasn't struggling, but Blackpaw was. "That's my brother! You can't just kill him!" He's Blackpaw's brother? Chapter Two Everyone's head turned to stare at Blackpaw. It wasn't common for anyone to be related to anyone by blood. Sure you have a mother and such, but we weren't allowed to love or no anybody from our family. Ashheart was just the Nursery she-cat, who tended all the new kittens that were born. I didn't know if she was my mother or not. Blackpaw stood tall and fierce, his eyes glaring at Lionstar. "You can't just kill him." He whispered, horrified. Lionstar sighed and stared back at the tom. "I can do what I want, little apprentice. You shouldn't even know you had a brother. That is not how things work here." "Well I do and I'm not going to let you kill him!" Blackpaw hissed, his yellow eyes menacing and threatening. Then he leaped at Lionstar, trying to yank him off Hawkpaw. Lionstar pinned him down too. "Whitefur, Stormflash, take this puny apprentice to prison. We shall keep him there for now." Two warriors hauled Blackpaw to his paws and dragged him off. The black apprentice didn't look back as the two warriors took him into a stone den that had a bramble weaved entrance. The bramble wall closed behind Blackpaw, and I couldn't see him anymore. Lionstar flicked his tail. "Now that he's gone, let us proceed." Suddenly my choice seemed unappealing. I should have supported Blackpaw and voted for Hawkpaw not to be killed. But it was too late now. Hawkpaw lay limp, not moving. He looked weak and useless, nothing like Blackpaw. Then Lionstar brought down his claws, killing off Hawkpaw. There was no cries, no screaming. Just a painful but silent death. Blackpaw didn't know what happened either, but there was a slight yowl inside the den where he was being held. Everyone had their head bowed now, and Lionstar murmured. "Let us move on." Then everyone dispersed. I sat there, staring at Hawkpaw's limp form. Would that be me someday? Chosen to die by my Clanmates? Had I made the wrong choice? "Sagepaw." I whirled around. "Yes, Starlight?" "We're going hunting, but afterwards I want you to help clean out the other dens. Don't bother with the prisoners. They can live with dirty bedding for all I care." Starlight instructed. "Of course." I mewed politely. "Come on then." ~_~_~ It turned out that we weren't on an hunting trip, rather than a conquering trip. Starlight's meaning of "hunting" meant hunting for new prisoners for FogClan. "Those rogues are up to no good, but they aren't somebody Lionstar would want. More slaves would be nice." Starlight muttered. "Sagepaw, go flush out some cats from that den, will you?" I froze, then nodded slowly. Creeping up behind the den, I spotted a mother tending to a few kits. Gritting my teeth, I tore open the den and snarled at them. "Get out, out!" The mother glared at me with hostile eyes, then scurried outside, dragging her three kits out. Starlight easily pinned the mother down and tore her belly open. I snapped my mouth shut before I could scream and looked away. Starlight then swept the kittens to one side and growled. "Sagepaw get over here." I scuttered over, aware that Starlight had killed an innocent mother. "Why did you do that?" Starlight glared at me and I shrank back. "You'll get used to doing things like this, Sagepaw. The mother wasn't going to cooperate with us, so I decided to end her misery now. Would you rather that she died based of the fact that FogClan voted for her to die? Like Hawkpaw?" I flinched back and whispered. "No." "Exactly, now let's get back to camp quickly before foxes smell the scent of blood and attack us." Starlight hissed, leading the way back. It was difficult not to run away from Starlight as she brushed against me, making sure I was following her back to camp. The brown kitten in my jaws was heavy, and he kept making small squeaking sounds like he was scared. Lionstar happened to be on the HighRock when we came back and he mewed. "What have you gotten today, Starlight?" "Three kittens. The mother is dead." Starlight answered back. "Excellent, deposit them in the Nursery cave." Lionstar instructed. Starlight nodded and padded towards a large cave that had a similar bramble wall covering it. Starlight tore the covering back and dropped her two kittens beside a shivering she-cat. "Nurse them." She growled harshly. Then when I had given the she-cat my kitten too, Starlight tossed in a mouse she retrieved earlier and closed the den. I still had a lot to learn about the camp and all the dens, but as of right now, I didn't want to know anything about FogClan. "Sagepaw, you can go back to your nest now." Starlight mewed, looking quite bored of me. Relief tingled in my paws and I hurried away, grateful for the chance to just relax. Right before I reached the entrance of the den, I heard someone scream. "Rogues! Rogues are attacking us!" Chapter Three I whipped around, scanning the area quickly. Rogues, more like scattered AshClan cats, poured into the camp, yowling for revenge. Spotting the brown tom I had met yesterday. Shivering, I lunged for him, knocking him off balance. He yowled something inaudible and shoved me off. "Great StarClan, are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed. Shrugging, I wrestled him to the ground. "FogClan cats are known for their merciful hearts." I snapped back, and the tom purred. "Very true." Smacking him hard in the side of the head, I shoved him to the ground. "You should just tell you're leader, if you have one, to stay off FogClan's territory." I spat. "Next time I won't be so leniant with you." He shook his pelt out and snorted. "Very caring of you." He laughed. "I'm sure I would love to become your mate." His gaze pinned me down. I coughed slightly, and before I can remark about his scathy comments, he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly a white tom barreled into me, fighting off Stonefur. I snarled softly and kicked him off of me, successfully smacking Stonefur in the face in the process. Things were over in seconds. The AshClan rogues were scurrying away, obviously aware that Lionstar was trying to pick out prisoners to keep. The brown tom I fought earlier turned back and stared at me, and I gulped nervously and turned away. Starlight padded over to me. "Are you alright, Sagepaw?" She mewed, which was the first time she had shown any affection or care for me. "Yes." "Good, we're going to start training tomorrow, so go get some sleep." She mewed briskly, turning away. "I'm going to make sure those AshClan scum stay away from FogClan's border." I nodded quickly and backed away from my mentor, not wanting to be the cat in her way if she finds the rogues on FogClan territory. ~_~_~_~ "Wake up you little snail!" Starlight hollered as I rolled over, waking up from my dream. I blinked my eyes open and groaned. The sun was shining through the bits of leaves of my den as Starlight tore it open. She glared down at me and grumbled. "Hurry up, warriors don't sleep until sun-high." I pushed myself up and hauled myself to her. "What are we doing today?" I mewed groggily. She rolled her eyes and mewed. "Battle training." Nodding slightly, I stumbled after her. "Can't we wait until I'm half awake? I feel-" Suddenly ice cold water rushed around me and I jerked up. "Hey!" Starlight was staring at me sternly. "Are you awake now?" "Yes." "Good." She mewed briskly. "Let's head out to the training area." She pivoted on her hind leg and trotted toward the forest. I shook out my wet fur and hurried after her, learning my lesson. Starlight tolerated nothing. My mentor paused in a small clearing and surveyed the area. "Hm... I don't think any mentor has occupied this area yet. I'll take it I guess." Starlight settled herself in the middle of the clearing and mewed. "Try to get around me." She grunted, her paws tucked underneath her. I stared at her, from her flicking tail to her watchful eyes. That shouldn't be too hard... I made a mad dash for the area next to her, but before I could even reach there, Starlight crashed into me, knocking me back. I cried out in pain and blacked out. ~ "That took awhile." Starlight grunted as I woke up in the mossy clearing we were training in. "You should know that an enemy that is watching you is twice as dangerous as an enemy standing and dawdling." I nodded and stood up again, panting. She settled down once more and glared at me through those glinting yellow eyes of hers. She sighed when I just stood there. "Well hurry up, you don't have all day-" I lunged, feinting to the left before skidding to the right, easily step siding her paw and racing to the other side. Starlight got up and grunted. "Better than I thought you would be." Purring a bit, I mewed. "Well I think I've shown what I can do." Starlight rolled her eyes and mewed. "Seems so." She agreed. "Now show me what you can do without my guidance." Her eyes bore into mine, and I resisted the urge to shiver and back away. Lunging for her, I managed to land two good blows before Starlight knocked me down. "You reckless little creature." Struggling to get back up, I grunted. "At least I can fight." Starlight huffed and kicked me back down easily with almost no effort. "It doesn't seem like you can." Rolling my eyes at my mentor now, I ducked under her paw and slammed into her body, causing her, and me, to fly backwards. "Now does it seem like I can't fight?" I challenged her, standing proudly where I landed. "I think I've proven to you that-" Something crashed into me, and I flinched, gasping desperately for air. Starlight glared at me from above. "I think you need to learn that arrogance does not bring you anywhere. Now go get a mouse or two for yourself." When I started towards camp, she yanked me back, "In the forest, stupid." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse